War for Extermination
by Jaal Ama Darav
Summary: Exaltation might as well be a war for extermination.


**War for Extermination**

 **A/N- 1,000 words or less challenge, prompt was 'Random Action Movie Title Generator'. Took me a few tries with it, but eventually got "War for Extermination" and it clicked just right for this fic.**

 **Also, this is my first fanfic with Evfra de Tershaav as the main character, I hope I did him well.**

* * *

Evfra de Tershaav stood by his desk in the Resistance Headquarters's command center. His blue eyes focused on the datapad containing the latest report sent by Jaal Ama Darav, his best lieutenant, who was on his way back after the mission to rescue the Moshae.

* * *

Evfra,

We are an hour out now. The Moshae is slowly recovering, her mind is healing as well as her body. The aliens have been curious, but gentle; especially Lexi, their ship doctor.

Evfra, there's something about the Pathfinder, Sakura Ryder. She hugged me, comforted me, and asked what she could do after finding the awful truth of what the Kett were; and she didn't need to. She chose to free our people from that horrible facility when she had a chance to destroy it.

Her anger and grief for our people felt genuine when she gripped the Kett in charge of the facility with her 'biotics' and squeezed so hard I swear by the Stars and Skies I heard cracking sounds. And her words are still in my head- _"You call corrupting and turning families and friends against each-other a gift?! It_ _'s_ _sick and twisted, plain and simple!"_

During our escape, her determination to protect me and the Moshae went above and beyond; even Fiends, Evfra, Fiends were hurled off the landing platform by her 'biotics'. She was yelling curses at the Kett which didn't translate. Liam, a Human like Sakura, told me it was Japanese swear words, another language from their homeworld of 'Earth'.

When I was at my lowest point, doubting if I could keep fighting the Kett, the Pathfinder, the others on the ship, and thoughts of my family helped me. At times like these, I miss them, especially my truemother and my brothers and sisters. The aliens didn't need to help me, and yet they still did, especially Sakura.

Last night, I had this horrible nightmare, made me sick. Kallo, their pilot, checked on me, having heard. And he called for Lexi and she quickly arrived, and said I should stay in the med-bay for a while. And Sakura was the next to check on me. And they didn't need to do so, and yet still did.

And a note, I know I will likely be reassigned, but if I stay on the ship, Lexi needs some information on Angaran physiology. Lexi was, in the words of Peebee, another alien, "Fussing like a Matriarch". I am much better now, so don't worry.

I can only hope her actions and words are truly genuine, because if they are, the implications are massive. An alliance like this, we stand a very real chance of pushing the Kett out of Heleus.

May the Stars and Skies be with you,

Jaal Ama Darav

* * *

He set the datapad on the desk, and sighed, hands splayed on the desk and back hunched.

The reveal steadily crept back into his mind.

 _All those years...and we've been fighting our own people._

 _Friends and families shattered and defiled, made to fight those they once knew._

 _Did I kill any of my family without realizing it?_

His thoughts trailed back to that horrible day ten years ago. He came back from a mission only to find his home in ruin thanks to the Kett, and his family all gone. The mounting terror and despair as he searched the household as well as the daar screaming his family members' names and getting no response, and breaking down in grief, sobbing, and tears.

 _How is this going to affect the Resistance and the rest of the Angara?_

His hands balled into fists, and he squeezed his eyes shut, face down towards the desk. Hot tears leaked from his eyes, and landed on the datapad screen.

 _How many more must we lose? How many more must we lose to Exaltation? How many-_

Evfra heard the comms activate, which broke him out of his train of thought, and Paaran Shie's voice. "I need to speak to you, the Pathfinder will be here soon, and I need to discuss some important things."

Evfra straightened himself, and swiftly wiped the tears away and steadied his voice. "Heading your way now." Evfra left the room, and headed to the main entrance leading out onto Aya's streets.

And a new feeling he hadn't remembered truly feeling.

 _Hope. True hope._

" _There's something about the Pathfinder, Sakura Ryder."_

" _Her anger and grief for our people felt genuine..."_

" _During our escape, her determination to protect me and the Moshae went above and beyond..."_

 _Fighting so hard for a people that weren't her own. Doing things without expectation of reward._

 _If she is truly who she is, we can end the Kett's war for extermination together._


End file.
